1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral composition containing gymnemic acid (referred to as "GA" hereinafter), e.g. chewing gum containing GA as typical example, which is contained in an extract of Gymnema Sylvestre (referred to as "GS extract" hereinafer).
2. Description of the Related Art
The extract of Gymnema Sylvestre (GS extract) which is a perennial plant of Asclepiadaceae growing naturally in India, Southeast Asia and China has been known as having the function to suppress the sensibility to sweetness from old times. Although the physiological mechanism of the gymnemic acid (GA) contained in the GS extract is not always apparent, GA has recently attracted attention because it has the pharmacological effect of inhibiting the absorption of sugar in the human digestive system. There have been thus many proposals of use as a medicine for diabetes and as health food, and practical applications thereof. The present day is called the age of satiation and overeating, and brings about increases in the degree of obesity due to excessive caloric intake and lack of exercise, thereby causing increases in the number of diseases of adult people. There is also the problem of apositia of young women caused by excessive diet.
Although the GS extract has the effect of inhibiting sugar absorption, it has the problem of strong peculiar bitterness, and the problem of making the taste buds which is sensible to sweetness in the mouth insensible to the sweetness of sweat food due to the anesthesia thereof. There is thus no practical application in which the GS extract is contained in food for tasting sweetness. Namely, since sweetness of food is generally an important factor for a good taste, the insensibility to sweetness causes a bad taste, resulting in unwillingness to eat.
There are thus conventional proposals for providing sweet food as health food which permits a taste of sweetness in the mouth, and which is effective for preventing obesity by inhibiting absorption in the digestive system such as the intestinal tract. For example, health food of the type in which the GS extract is involved in cyclodextrin is proposed, and is actually commercially available.
In order to decrease caloric intake, efforts to decrease the intake of sugar and lipid, and-to take low-calorie substitute food are extensively made. However, since it is necessary for preventing obesity and limiting caloric intake to exert the efforts at every meal every day, a strong will and power of execution are required for actually exerting the efforts, thereby causing difficulties. Such self-control rather frequently causes new frustration.